


God is a Woman

by captaincanarynsfw (flabbergabst)



Series: Captain Canary After Dark [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/captaincanarynsfw
Summary: Based on the Ariana Grande song, God is a Woman.Stories have no definite timeline and no definite Earth.





	God is a Woman

Leonard’s fist is clenched enough that his knuckles are white. One hand is laid on the blonde hair before him, earnestly taking him in. The warmth of her mouth enclosed on his cock. He found it surprising, initially, when Sara revealed to love giving him blowjobs. He prefers going down on her instead of her going down on him but during moments when he’d give in to her requests, he always never regrets saying yes. It gives him a kind of rush he’s never felt during heists.

 

He closed his eyes as he felt Sara touch his balls while she sucked him. He can only control his orgasm for so long and before he knew it, he was exploding in her mouth. With much gusto as how she always was with everything she does, Sara cleaned him off and swallowed every drop of him. When Leonard opened his eyes, Sara was already in front of him with a smirk on her face.

 

“Seeing you cum is one of my favorite sights, Len. Have I ever told you that?”

 

Her hair is cascading down to his bare chest. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are all too bright. Leonard grabbed her by the waited and raised her a little until she’s laying fully on top of him and they’re staring each other face to face.

 

“You have. A couple of times, actually,” Leonard said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I believe it’s your turn. Flip me?”

 

Sara giggled, far from her assassin persona, and kissed his chest before she flipped the two of them with him on top.

 

Leonard slowly kissed his way from the valley of her breasts until the warm mound of Sara’s cunt. Her nails pushing through his skin stings in the best way possible. He lay comfortable between her opened legs. Her cream skin as soft as silk as they squeeze his head to avoid him from getting away from her. As if that’s possible. His nimble fingers opened her up, and his tongue darted on Sara’s sensitive clit. She moved her hands from squeezing her breasts to his short-buzzed hair, pulling him closer than he already was.

 

Sara had always enjoyed receiving head from him. A part of it is because Leonard’s been vocal about loving how she tastes. He’s been vocal about loving her orgasm face. About loving to hear her moans. It adds to how good he is at what he does. And that’s just his tongue.

 

Like what he’s doing now.

 

“I’m so close. I’m so, so close,” Sara moaned. She heard him chuckle from down there and then continued to dart his tongue in her. Just when Sara was about to climax, Leonard pulled away, teasing her by placing small kisses and sucking the skin around her bikini line.

 

“Len,” Sara groaned, opening her eyes and looking down at the only person who could make her scream from pleasure. “Don’t stop, please.”

 

Leonard ignored her request and continued to open her legs even more. As he leaned in to taste her again, he stopped.

 

“You know that song you’ve been playing everyday nonstop?” he asked, innocently pushing a finger inside her.

 

Sara gasped at the sudden feeling of being filled. “The Ariana Grande one? God is a Woman?”

 

“Yeah. That,” Leonard replied. “Eating you like this,” Leonard continued sucking her, pushing another finger in, “makes me believe it to be true.”

 

Sara then felt the rush from her cunt to the tips of her fingers. Her mouth made a sound that would encompass the pleasure she felt. Before she could come down from the height of her climax, Leonard’s already sliding inside her. His cock fitting perfectly inside her, with a couple of inches to spare and only choosing to push more if she asked. Her tightness was intoxicating.

 

Sara opened her eyes and clung onto Leonard as he slowly rocks into her. She began licking his neck and kissing every part of his skin she could reach.

 

“You feel so good,” Leonard began again. “Your heat is addicting. Your cunt owns me, Sara. You’re a god.”

 

And just like that, she fell apart again beneath him.

 

Later, when she catches her breath, she’ll tell him he is one, too.


End file.
